danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bewnt
Creator of Dan-Ball games Nice page, but Ha55ii doesn't make Stick Ranger or Powder Game. He hires people to do it. Sand Game Modder makes Powder Game, while three unknwon programmer entities work on SR, which is why it is uploaded three times for every Powder Game upload, as he needs to pay them all as much as Sand Game Modder while producing as much updates as him as well ($500 for every 3 updates, each programmr proabably makes one of the three Stick Ranger uploads, and on the third month gets his pay)... You chart looks a lot like Yonder's. Mine does too though, so I shouldn't complain. --Sand master 14:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) * Interesting - though I am still inclined to use "ha55ii" as it is still copyrighted by him (it's written all over in his games). As for the chart, I'm not sure if Yonder was the one that began the trend, but nice eyes - I did copy the code from Yonder's page. Oh by the way, how do you know the programmers' salaries? --bewnt 15:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am in affiliation with Sand Game Modder, and I ask a lot of questions (too much, actually). Ha55ii did not really make all the games though...he owns them. --Sand master 15:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) To "create a game" it's enough to do a rough concept of the game and than hire some programmers to code it and expand it. It doesn't even matter whether Ha55ii coded a single line of source code. It's the same with the Dan-Ball Wiki: The creator is still FoxtrotZero, even if he wouldn't have written a single article. So basically it means nearly the same as "got the idea and started something which lead to the existence of the game". Of course it's pure speculation (at least for me) whether Ha55ii got the first idea or one of the programmers got the idea and Ha55ii was only willing to publish it. --Justme2 01:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, but Ha55ii did not begin SR (or so I assume, as he decided to hire people since 1.0)... --Sand master 19:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Subpages Do you know you can use subpages at your user page (for example User:Bewnt/Stuff) ? It's the same thing I used for the Template:SR Stage Navigation. Just in case you feel your guide gets to heavy for your user page. Or if you think one page simply isn't enought to tell everything about "bewnt" ... --Justme2 18:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) : Never. Knew. That. Thanks for the tip! --bewnt 02:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Naming Pages Response Yeah, someone put that type of format in there. I'm trying to fix those. Thanks, anyway! By the way, is it possible to change the name of a page?-Buggy793 01:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC) **Thanks! I'll fix those liquid webtoy elements now. --Buggy793 01:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Contest Are you leading the contest? I believe Buggy793 and JustMe2 have claimed to do so, but I just spent hours making a logo that I think is pretty good for the wiki: "Silly top members section?" Bewnt. Not as this site administraitor but as a member of this site i am not happy that you removed the "Top Members Section". Now, as the site Administraitor, i wish to mention that i place trust in you. Don't abuse it. Make sure that any changes to the front page are put first on the discussion page to be... discussed, and approved of. FoxtrotZero 22:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :It was suggested on the respecting talk page by me (see Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki#Top Members), approved by some unknown guy and done by bewnt. FoxtrotZero, do you think we should wait a longer period of time for such things? --Justme2 00:31, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Well, i see that the proper time was taken to hold a vote over it. Nonetheless, the main page says alot about us. While the menu may not have been necesarry, i think that all staff need to be involved (as i was not notified). To my knowledge thats just the three of us. I respect the decision. Please just make sure i'm in the loop next time. I am glas to see things functioning around here. FoxtrotZero 18:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) 6th Weapon I am pretty sure it is unlocked, but you could change it if needed. --Yonder 03:23, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : He is ... well, ... right. The 6th weapons are unlocked after finishing Grassland 5, which means they are still unlocked after beating Grassland 7. (see Talk:Town#Availability_of_weapons_in_the_shop for details) --Justme2 00:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :: But that's misinformative, as it implies that it is unlocked only after completing GL7. In any case, thanks for correcting it. --bewnt 01:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Image Deletion Go ahead, I was just bored. --Yonder 17:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Rank 3 Really!? Also, how can you know that I would be, for example, a Rank 2 Editor? --Yonder 03:04, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : Sorry to say, but what sidebar??? --Yonder 03:43, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, you're talking about the sidebar on Monaco skins. Let me switch skins, and I'll see it. --Yonder 03:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Tilesets Well, I'm just a bad boy ... a really bad boy ... Well, I create a template which makes the server not delivering a page for ... uhm ... well ... about 30 seconds? Please, take a look at this old revision of the Sandbox and also take a look at the source code of section "And a bigger level". I'm sure you will understand it, if you see it. And please don't wonder if this pages takes over 30 seconds to load, because it isn't cached anymore by the server. This is just "normal" behaviour. Therefore, please do not use the respecting template, because it contains some stuff which is really inefficent for performance. I'm going to modify it to achive a reasonable performance, but I havn't found the time, yet. I have to admit, this template is nearly useless for the wiki, but I guess some people would love to easily create their own landscape design. --Justme2 22:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Enemy EXP Thanks for stopping me collecting all the EXP values on single talk pages. That was a little bit stupid of me, to start it like this. I hope we did not have to many edit conflicts today. And I hope you are using a browser, which doesn't loose all the stuff in such a case, allowing you to go back and merge. --Justme2 22:14, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Do you need help with Template:SR enemy experience? Or did you already figure it out on your own? Btw: You should set the main text color of the table to white, at the same place where you set the black background. With your "black blackground" gaming theme the table inherit this color from the page. But for the other skins a black text in front of a black table isn't very good. --Justme2 17:23, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah yes, completely forgot about that. I hope the new colour scheme is asthetically pleasing. I was delibrating between having white text or grey text, but couldn't find the variable for font colour (thought that you already defined it). For some reason, Talk:Enemy isn't loading for me on IE or FF. --bewnt 00:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Version History (Stick Ranger) Is there a reason why you removed the |style="white-space: nowrap;" from Version History (Stick Ranger)? I inserted it to prevent a very unaesthetic line break between "1.1" and "Alpha" on a smaller browser window. I have now replaced it with a protected space (' '). I just was to lazy to do it for the whole colum, and did it only for the "Alpha", because it's longer than the "Beta". --Justme2 16:40, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, didn't know it served a purpose. --bewnt 16:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Shared accounts for Stick Ranger I don't think there is a possibility to change the password. There isn't anything like a profile (similar to those in a forum) at the Dan-Ball page. And you can't even register with an email address, which also means there is no way to find out the password if you forget it. We could ask Listo about it, in the forum, maybe he has enough access to do it. Well, but even with access to the account, nobody can break or change a working Stick Ranger code. The only possible danger is that somebody abuses the account in such a bad way, that ha55ii is banning it completly. But I don't think this has ever happened in the past, only some posts were deleted. Btw: I'll send you the username and password for the Dan-Ball Wiki account. --Justme2 16:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : ... or not! : ("No e-mail address - This user has not specified a valid e-mail address, or has chosen not to receive e-mail from other users.") : --Justme2 16:21, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: Fix'd. --bewnt 04:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Buggy793 for admin In my opinion, we should wait a little bit more until he will get his admin status. I have nothing against him, though. I say 'no' for now. --Yonder 18:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Meh, forget that. Make him admin, I approve. --Yonder 22:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I'm feeling stupid. OMG, I'm feeling stupid. First I didn't get what the "Disabled" guy from the forum was refering to ... Please download this file, save it to your hard disc and extract it (7zip for example can do this). And now take a look at each of the images. This should simplify our problems with creating clean images for attacks, stages and stuff like that a lot. You can find the landscapes of all stages there (as black-white-blue image) including the boss landscapes, tile sets for all stages (including an unused ice-like set), a new 7th head type, a 6th character class, uncoloured raw images of every item in stage size and in inventory size (including a big Onigiri), the world map (as black-green-darkgreen(forest)-brown(arch)-grey(castle) image), the big and the small font and uncoloured images of every attack (including some, which I have never seen). --Justme2 19:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : I've copied the used head images enlarged into the wiki and included them. We can also use white raw images of all attacks as neutral and generic images in the Attack (enemy) article and use them for the enemies if we didn't do a screenshot of their real one. Maybe we find out how to manipulate them to get the coloured versions (I guess you just take one colour and multiply it to the image), but some are also streched. If we know how to do both in the same way as the game we could use an image program, to create perfectly clean images of all attacks. Also we have to rethink the pellet attack, because there are three images for the pellets which are slightly different. Maybe we could now figure out, which is which, and if this really has a meaning. Maybe spark pellet, and straight shooting pellets are different from the thrown pellets, or something like that, but maybe they are just randomly used. Also I've created the forest tiles and I'll upload them soon. And I'll prepare the unused tile set, the 7th head, and the 6th character in case the update comes in near future, to be able to quickly upload everything. Also we can now add a few more information, for example that all weapons of one class look exactly the same, except for colour (since there is one only raw image based on white colours). Furthermore we can now get exact drop rates, and we should include them. : About the not implemented stuff like the 7th head, 6th character or the 6th tile set: We can include such information in the wiki. We have to clearly mark them as fictinal stuff, and we have to tell that it currently does not belong to the game, and it is completely unsure if it will ever get implemented. But we can tell for sure: The images are already in the game code. But the question is: Do we want to spoil such stuff? Of course, it would rise the wikis attractiveness for the readers, if you can get there such very well founded information in which direction the game might get developed. But spoiling might reduce the fun, when the update finally goes online a little bit. : On the other hand: We only have very small pieces of information. If we rethink about the last updates: For those we could have spoiled there will be a stage with a green landscape. But we wouldn't have known the shape of the landscape. With much fantasy we could have seen the cap and supposed that it might belong to a mushroom. But we wouldn't have been able to tell, that there would be a fog effect and a poision attack. We could have seen the medal images and supposed they get implemented. We could have seen the red tile set. But wouldn't have been able to tell, that it belongs to a cave, and we wouldn't have known about the darkness effect. Also we don't know about any enemy in the next updates. --Justme2 13:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) This is amazing. If it's updated, it's a keeper.--(Sandmaster) Help! I can't download it!--(SM) Seriously, my attempts to get the code are complete failures. Please explain to me how I should get it to work on my computer.--(SM) : What's the problem? Not being able to download the file, or not being able to extract the stuff out of the file? --bewnt 14:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I click on it and the DL appears on the bottom of the screen (using GC). Then when I click it, it says it cannot open and cancels. On FF, I opened it using IE and it asked to save, but I'm using a different computer right now, so I haven't tried that yet.--(SM) Who deleted my comment?--(SM) : Keep trying, it should work. Comment deletion: your comment probably encountered an edit conflict with someone else, and your comment was overwritten. No worries. Do you know how to open the class files (like a class, b class etc.)? --Amannamedblarg 01:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) You can't, they're compiled java code files. The only thing you can do is decompile them to view the source code. Problem 1: You won't understand the code, it's obfuscated. Problem 2: Using the code is illegal. Bildramer 18:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Updating the enemy pages Systematic way: OK! About the LV and EXP: Yes, but I think it is strange, if you have don't find all information on one spot, and you have to look to the right, to get them. Also they are only within a large table and only highlighted there. I also thought about whether the SR enemy template could include the SR exp template (it has al required information). If we really don't like the LV and EXP, we can easily deactivate them in the template afterwards, but adding them is a problem if you don't have the value on the enemy pages. About the Wheel and Stickman problem: Use: : |species=Stickman (Stick Ranger species) Stickman : |species=Wheel (Stick Ranger species) Wheel I'll add it to the docu! --Justme2 13:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Or should I fix it in the template, by replacing the text for these twofour cases? Maybe the better solution ...--Justme2 13:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Btw: Have you seen the "Template:SR enemy change"? It helps to convert the template call. Its much easier but you need an extra save for the conversion. --Justme2 13:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC) EDIT 3: Oh and I forgot: It isn't important, but I've started to separate multiple drop items with a line break: |drops=Aquamarine Staff of Thunder Reason is, that we might add Drop rates in brackets in near future behind each item. Also I created redirections for the attack types and link to them instead of the attack article. This basically means, I only remove the "Attack (enemy)#" part from the existing links. I think this is a more clean way. --Justme2 14:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Are we sure, we didn't forget any pages? If yes, we can * delete the #if switch between the old and new version at Template:SR_enemy * move the template code from "Template:SR_enemy/new" to Template:SR_enemy (and delete "Template:SR_enemy/new") * delete the old code "Template:SR_enemy/old" * delete the helping "Template:SR enemy change" If no, we have to wait until goes to zero, and then we can check "Category:Stick Ranger enemy template update required" for forgotten pages, which are still using the old version.--Justme2 15:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I went through all enemy pages. And I know that no other page uses it (because I've checked "what links here"). Therefore we can be sure. I'll clean up! --Justme2 15:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ROFL?! Nice acronym for "ROFL". But I think I'll stick with Rolling On Floor Laughing. --Some Guy27 Banning Anons Oh, didn't think of that(someone else may get the same IP). Yeah, I was just kind of in a bad mood and didn't want that crap around... Sorry about that. --Buggy793 Talk! 06:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Update Guide? I was wondering if you are going to update your guide for the addition of the Gunner class, and maybe even the VS Mode Tactics? Just wondering 21:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I have a question Thanks for the guide, even though it's out of date :P I have one question though, I know i don't have to follow exactly as you say but i have a problem with the magician. It seems that there is only one spot in the thunder orb and you have listed 2 things to put in it. Do I have the wrong orb? Or was it just changed in one of the newer versions? Because bought weapons only has 1 compo slot. You should get them from the enemies as these have 2 compo slots.Ivan247 06:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Shared accounts. Could i have the username/password to your dan-ball account? It is nessicary to use the save games someone has posted. 4whipps 20:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC)4whipps Hey bewnt. I was wondering, could i have the username/password to your dan-ball account? it is needed to use the save game codes on dan-ball. Best Regards, 4whipps 19:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC)4whipps Access Ranking I see wikipedia on powder game too!Logologologol 16:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you Still in this Wiki? I'm curious because you have not made an edit for a very long time. Tabuu Supereme 19:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ bewnt,Can you update your SR guide? I need the builds for the gunners. Thanks. Thundrax (talk) 02:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) bewnt is already inactive so he will probably ignore you. Also, his giude is for ver2.8 and there are no Gunners in ver2.8 Ivan247Talk Page 03:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC)